


Rose in the Desert

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: “You’re not actually staying here, are you?” Rey’s eyes snap open and for a moment, she can’t really believe what’s before her eyes.She’s been all the Jedi, heard every voice of every single one of them for thousands of years in her head, but none of that was as strange as seeing—“Rose?” she asks.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Rose in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princev_Ryley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princev_Ryley/gifts).



“You’re not actually staying here, are you?” Rey’s eyes snap open and for a moment, she can’t really believe what’s before her eyes.

She’s been all the Jedi, heard every voice of every single one of them for thousands of years in her head, but none of that was as strange as seeing—

“Rose?” she asks.

Rose gets off the speeder. She is  _ not _ dressed for heat at all. Her face is shining with sweat and her cheeks are flushed from heat as she approaches. Her hair is blowing in the wind. It’s come loose from the tie she’d tried to keep it in and she is brushing it out of her eyes and face.

“What are you doing here?” Rey asks.

“You’re not actually staying here, are you?”

Rey looks around. She’d planned on it, actually. This felt like as good a place as any to really meditate on what she wanted to be, how she wanted to proceed. She wasn’t really a Jedi. She was far too unwilling to let go of her emotions. If anything, she thought that the idea that one should only exist rationally was one of the stupidest things anyone could have come up with, and stars only knew that hadn’t been how Master Luke had practiced or taught her. 

“I had been,” Rey says slowly.

“By yourself?” Rose asks.

“Why are you here?” Rey asks, cutting her off. She doesn’t want to think about that—being on her own,  _ again _ , in the middle of a desert planet. This was purposeful this time. Wasn’t it?

“Do you really want to be by yourself?” Rose asks. She settles in the sand across from Rey, looking her dead in the eye. “I don’t think you do. I don’t think you ever have.” They sit there quietly for just a moment in the sun, before Rose continues quietly. “Come back?”

_ Come back!  _ she’d wailed after the departing ship on Jakku. Someone had come back for her.  _ Rose _ had come back for her. Steady, kind, loyal, brave Rose is standing there in the Tatooine sunset, wanting her to come back with her.

She looks at Rose, and Rose looks at her and holds out a hand. Rey takes it without really thinking and the two get to their feet. She likes the way that Rose’s hand feels in hers and decides she’s not ready to let go of it just yet.


End file.
